


Cars and Speed

by MintyRick



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRick/pseuds/MintyRick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn understands the need to get away once in awhile when the stresses of life get to be too much. It just so happens that this supply run with his wife, is the one thing they both need to get their mind off other matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars and Speed

Glenn supposed they could afford to take a little time away from the usual activities of the day to do something that would give them a much needed boost. Striding through the abandoned parking lot of a used auto shop, he glanced at Maggie before walking over to a dusted Porche.

 

Shaking his head in disbelief at his lucky find, he gestured for Maggie to come over while he popped the hood. The inside of a car could hold many clues to what the previous owner did to it. Reaching for the grips to unhook the latch, he felt his familiar passion for cars return to him.

 

This was something he did pre-turn when he was not dropping off pizza’s every night. Car shopping was a hobby, something he did when he needed a morale boost. Seeing a car of that quality was rare in those days, but he was hardly arguing his degree of good fortune.

 

“Looks like someone got to it before we did,” Maggie commented, directing her gaze to the maze of cables connected to the car.

 

“Oh, man,” Glenn sighed, running a hand down his face when he noticed the copious amount of blood and gore stuck to the inside.

 

“You think it’s still drivable?” Maggie asked, her hand traveling from his collarbone to his shoulder.

 

That was the million dollar question. They took the trip several miles away from Alexandria because they needed more cars. Unsure what they would do if the car did not turn out to be what he hoped, he slid into the driver side, and fiddled with the wires to get it started.

 

When the car (surprisingly) roared to life after some silent pleading on Glenn’s part, he traded high-fives with his pregnant wife and motioned for her to climb in. Staring at her expanding belly, it was hard to fathom he would be a father in only a handful of months. 

 

“This is  _ sweet _ ,” Glenn said, shaking his head incredulously. 

 

“Do you need a moment?” Maggie asked, her hand already moving to let herself out.

 

“No way, but unless you  _ know  _ cars, you can't appreciate this.”

 

Maggie placed her hands on her hips, a look on her face that let Glenn know he was about to find out how wrong he was about her knowledge of cars. One of his many favorite things about Maggie was how often she surprised him.

 

“I can name every model from the fifties to the sixties, and school you in the various tractor models that we had on our farm. Serial numbers and all.”

 

Glenn gulped. “Or we can just take her for a quick spin?”

 

That certainly seemed to be the safer option to save him Maggie’s wrath. Flashing a grin at what he intended on doing, he brought the car into drive, and nudged the speed until they were moving around the empty parking lot.

 

“Go faster,” Maggie urged.

 

“Uh, Maggie-”

 

“You scared to?” Maggie directed bluntly.

 

“N-no,” Glenn stuttered.

 

“Than drive.”

 

Obeying his wife’s command, he brought the speed to near racing power, and turned several sharp circles around some decorative pots in their way. Her delighted screams filled his ears in ways that he had not heard in a long time. 


End file.
